Frerard: It Was Only A Kiss
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: This is one of my Frerards! I'll put more of them on but I didn't know what category to put them in! ; ;


Oh dear, another class I'm failing in. Maths. Me and Frank just flunked math, whilst Ray was more mature and actually passed it. The teacher whined about our results and future, he mentioned Frank on the few occasions since they have a mutual hatred. I don't care, pass or no pass, I have my art. When the teacher left the classroom to get our books from the other building, the class went mad.

"Who cares about math anyway?" Frank asked, doodling on his arm. I shrugged and covered the paper in drawings. Not that I knew what they were, they were just there.

"Nobody" I laughed, the whole classroom was chattering when Marshall approached us. He had a nasty sneer on his face, he was clearly up to something.

"Just because you two can't pass the exam doesn't mean you sit and whine" He said calmly, I sighed and just ignored him. Frank just glared at him and carried on drawing on his arm.

"I'm speaking you, freaks. Don't ignore me!" he yelled, Frank turned around and sighed. I can not be bothered with Marshall's crap today and if he does anything to my Frankie, he will die.

"What?" Frank asked, he clearly felt impatient. I continued to ignore them and carried on drawing. I didn't want to get involved with anything but I'll back Frank up if I have to.

"Apparently, you two are gay... together" Marshall laughed, the whole class erupted with laughter. I lifted my head slowly and stood up, I've had enough of this.

"Yeah, so what?" I spat, Marshall cocked his head and chuckled.

"Ever kissed him?" He asked, I nodded. What am I doing? Only to defend my little Frankie.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked Frank laughed and winked at me. I smiled and began to regret this.

"Dare you two to make out, like tongue each other" One jock shouted, me and Frankie both glanced at each other. Never have we kissed in public, it's awkward.

"Why?" Frank asked, Marshall shrugged.

"Go on then" he said sitting down. I sighed and turned to Frank, who seemed fine with this. At that point, from the pressure of bullies. I can't believe I'm obeying a bully, good god. We grabbed each other and went for it. The classmates either cheered or grossed. Either way, we enjoyed it. To make it worse for them, we felt each other's crotches and rubbed each other. His tongue was soft and sweet inside my mouth. As I moved my tongue, I felt his lip ring. Frank grabbed my hair and pulled me close. The whole class by this point fell silent, they couldn't believe what they saw. Even Marshall's jaw dropped. Then, suddenly, crack-

"Right, students. Your books were mistaken for anoth-" She saw me and Frank at the back of the class. Tonguing and feeling each other. The books fell from her arms, they landed with a big bang as paper flew everywhere.

"GERARD WAY AND FRANK IREO!" She yelled, we both let go slowly, adjusting each others hair and ties. Her face was thunder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DOING SUCH INAPPROPRIATE THINGS IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" We shrugged with a smile, our laughter was hard to hold back.

"THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE, DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU. DISGUSTING CHILDREN!" Then I snapped.

"Homophobic, are you?" I asked, she swallowed as she picked up the paper on the floor which were now dusty and muddy. She never replied, I looked back at Frank who shook his head in shame.

"We're going to tell on you" As I said that, she gasped. I wasn't going to, I wanted to see her reaction that's all.

"No, you do not perform sexual acts in my classroom" She scolded, we sat back down and laughed to each other. The students dared not to speak, under the table, me and Frank held hands. Detention together is a always a blast.

For the rest of class, the teacher ignored us as I fixed Frank's hair and he fixed my collar. Just as everyone left, he rubbed my nose and gave me hug.

"You're a brave boy" He muttered, I smiled and gave him a kiss. The teacher felt awkward and uncomfortable, a homophobic must suffer since she made us suffer. We would sit and play patty cake... at the age of 15 too. Yeah, detention is a blast.


End file.
